


On the Edge in Public

by Cordy69 (Pat)



Series: BDSM Fandom - 4 Sentences Drabbleathon [1]
Category: NCIS, White Collar
Genre: Clothing Kink, In Public, M/M, Priest Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat/pseuds/Cordy69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal is dressed as a priest for an undercover op, Gibbs decides he needs some debauching. (prompt by azure_chaos)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Edge in Public

Since they’ve commandeered the corner booth in the dark corner, Gibbs had coerced Neal’s big cock to life and kept it engaged and entertained for the last thirty minutes; the collar lining the neck of young Neal too tight to allow for the big gulps of needed air...

Food had been ordered and the meal almost finished before the warm hand keeping Neal hard and needy started pumping eagerly and making him squirm. He was afraid to come in the dark clothes of the trade, soiling them in bright white splotches of cum, but it wasn’t his decision to make; he fought his release hard until the savvy thumb of the officer latched on his slit and played with the wetness there; he was finally a relieved goner!

**Author's Note:**

> In response to the 4-sentence drabble-a-thon at BDSM Fandom  
>  _http://bdsm-fandom.livejournal.com/140082.html._  
>  PS: A Comment is always appreciated, and help build this body of work ♥


End file.
